The Drip of Ice
by Shred Of Sanity
Summary: Draco was the Slytherin Ice Prince, he was rock hard. But what happens when the ice begins to melt?


Nothing last forever, the sun sets, the tides fall, the stars cease to shine. People put blind faith in the belief that some things, love kindness and care, will last forever. Oh, how they are wrong. Draco would often laugh at the couples who say blank "I love you's" in the halls. Only he knew that in a matter of weeks, some new shiny toy would could along and they would break up at the first chance to play with it. Oh, how Draco pitied them. This was what gained him the title of the "Ice Prince". He was everything ice was, cold rigid, and solid. But like everything else, ice doesn't last forever.

During Draco's fourth year was when the ice began to drip. He would feel the ice ebbing away and slowly retreating. He even swore that if he concentrated enough, he would feel the _drip, drip, drip_ of the water cascading down him and falling in a puddle around him.

It started when Lucius began acting strangely. The normal scold for being late for supper was long forgotten. Draco was being reprimanded for the littlest things. Anything from not having his tie tied in the perfect knot or not having his books in alphabetical order was game for punishment. Lucius lost his fatherly smile and replaced it with a sneer.

"Draco Malfoy" harshly yelled Lucius beckoning his son from his studies. Draco emerged minutes later in perfect fashion. His hair was gelled in place, every button fold and crease was spot on and his hands were neatly rested behind his back.

"You have requested my presence father?" asked Draco with perfect etiquette. He would not set himself up for punishment.

"Yes. Now do you know what this is?" said Lucius as he pulled out a paper with a single red line crossing out a coma in a sentence.

"That is my potions essay Sir. I received an outstanding on it".

"An outstanding does even qualify here!" he barked while stalking towards Draco "You messed up! That little red line indicated you didn't have the sense to use proper grammar. The paper isn't perfect. _You aren't perfect_" he snapped. Draco shook with fear as his father neared him. His silver cane was clutched in his grip and Draco had no idea what his "father" was going to do with it. Lucius clamped the cane down hard on Draco's shoulder but not hard enough to leave a bruise. "Now listen here boy. I will not repeat myself. One more failure like that and you will be as good as a mudblood. Understand?" Draco feebly nodded and bowed to his father before he left the room. He swore that in his wake he left a trail of water.

In Draco's fifth year was when the ice began to drip faster. It wasn't the usual slow calming drop, it was quickly falling now. It a violent rain now. The puddle around him had gotten bigger.

The Dark Lord had returned and his father was back at his side. Draco was nothing more than a grain of sand on an endless beach to his father. But that didn't mean that the harsh expectations that his father set weren't enforced. In fact, they were enforced more. Draco remembers the first time he disappointed his father after the Dark Lord's return. He remembers it all too well. As clear as day and as dark as night.

Draco hadn't beat out Granger, again. He had tried his hardest, studied countless hours and even took potentially harmful potions to boast his intelligence. But he was behind her by one point, _one bloody point_. To Lucius, it didn't matter if you were behind one point or one thousand, you were still behind.

He had remembered his father returning home from a death eater meeting tired and beaten up. Bags rested under his eyes, stubble graced his cheeks, and his lips were chapped and dry. He once again, beckoned for Draco, and like any good son, in a matter of seconds he was there. Once he arrived Draco smelt the familiar stench of scotch on his father.

"She beat you again, Draco" Draco hung his head in embarrassment and tried not to look his father in the eye. Then it came. A long slap echoed through the manor. Draco flung his head up in surprise and rubbed the reddening mark on his cheek.

"I had talked with the Dark Lord about you and your failures. He told me that I was going to soft on you, that I have let you get away with far too many deeds. So he gave me some, how should I put it, _advice_" he sneered as he lunged from Draco. Lucius long cold slender finger connected with his throat and shoved him against the wall. His head connected with the wall many times. Draco tried to resist, but his father was too strong in his drunken furry. Then, when his blood threatened to stain the wall did he stop.

"The Dark Lord also told me that one punishment wouldn't be enough. He has told me that the shame you have brought upon me won't be easily cleared. I happen to agree" that was when his cane hit Draco's chest. He fell on his knees clutching his chest, blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth and his breath came in short wheezes. Soon kicks and punches over whelmed Draco until as he could feel was pain and all he could hear was his father's harsh laughs as he beat his son. Lucius backed away to look at his work. There laid Draco, his body decorated in blues, purples and black. Blood poured out from all direction. Finally, his punishment was over. With a final laugh, Lucius strutted out of the room very pleased with himself. Draco winced as he pushed himself up and dragged his way up to his room. He swore that in his wake he left a trail of water.

Then in Draco's sixth year did the ice crack. The water still ran, actually it ran even faster now. Chunks of ice eventually fell and the violent storm still commenced. The puddle around him still grew.

Draco laid still in his bed. Tonight was the night; tonight was what he had been working for. Tonight was the night he was dreading. The night he was destined to kill Dumbledore. His whole body was numb as he climbed out of the warm comfort of his bed. It was either kill or be killed. So he sneaked up to Astronomy Tower to face what had to be done. There looking frail and pale was his headmaster. He reasoned with Draco saying that he wasn't a murder. Foolish old man, Draco knew this. He didn't want to murder him but he had too. The curse was right there, on the tip of his tongue. He was so close to saying it and ending it forever for the old man. Draco tried to reason inside his head and convince himself that this was the right thing. But he knew it wasn't. He couldn't kill the old man. But soon Severus arrived and did the deed Draco was destined to do. He had failed at everything now. Draco ran with Severus and avoided being seen by anyone. He swore that in his wake he left a trail of water.

That is why Draco is where he is now. A small glass flask was being cradled in his hands. He eyed the potion as if it was some kind of jewel. The crimson ruby color was mesmerizing as it floated in the flask. Red sparkles floated around the empty space in the bottle making it look like a band of pixies. Draco uncorked the bottle and downed the potion. At first the world went hazy and the edges of his vision got a white tint to them. But soon a terrible pain evoked his body. He tried hacking it up but he had no desire to. Spasms tore through him and he began to convulse. Foam leaked out of his mouth and a cry tore from his lungs.

The Ice Prince had finally melted and he swore that in his wake he left more than a trail of water.

A/N: Wonderfully happy right? Anyways, please review or favorite or keep on reading! Thanks again for all the support. Also this was also a piece from my old account.


End file.
